UNTV Program Schedule
UNTV is the flagship UHF TV station of Breakthrough and Milestones Production International (BMPI). It is known as the slogan Your Public Service Channel. The station has the network's two radio stations like Radio La Verdad 1350 as the news and public service AM radio band and Wish 1075 as the FM music radio station. Based on the data from Kantar Media UHF TV survey #UNTV #Net 25 #RJTV #ZTV #BEAM Program Schedule Weekdays :3:50 am - UNTV Community Prayer :4 am - Pondahan ni Kuya Daniel (Kuya Daniel Razon with Ka Rene Jose, Minyong, Sally "Datgirl" Piamonte, Manny Pangyaw, Beth Santiago, Dondon Tenorio and Chris "Porky" dela Cruz) (LIVE) :4:45 am - Good Morning Kuya! (Kuya Daniel Razon with Lyn Perez, Cong. Lorenzo "Erin" Tañada III, Angela Lagunzad, Rheena Villamor-Camara, Diego Castro III, Beth Santiago, Erica "Kikay" Honrado, Rey Pelayo, Dr. Janis Ann Espino-De Vera, Dr. Joseph Lee, Dr. Bong Santiago, Dr. Sarah Barba-Cabodil, Ninang Riza Muyot, Ka Rene Jose, Chris "Porky" dela Cruz, Sahlee "Datgirl" Piamonte, Minyong and Manny Pangyaw) (LIVE) (with Hataw Balita (Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) at 6 am and 7 am) :8 am - Get It Straight with Daniel Razon (Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo La Verdad 1350 AM) :9 am - Huntahang Ligal (Atty. George Erwin Garcia and Atty. Mimie Sandoval) (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo La Verdad 1350 AM) :10 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :11:30 am - D'X-Man (Bro. Arnel, Sis. Nedie, Sis. Jane, Sis. Jayrell, Bro. Larry, Sis. Lydia and Bro. Cesar) :12 nn - C-News (Flor Perez and Wylla Soriano) (LIVE) :1 pm - Rektang Konek Aksyon Agad (General Rhodel Sermonia) (LIVE) :2 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :3 pm - Truth in Focus (Bro. Eli Soriano) :4 pm - KNC Show (Kuya Eric Cabobos, Bency Braine Vallo, Cid Capulong, Christian Luke 'moonlight' Alarcon, Kayla Manarang, Leanne Manalanzan, Angelica Tejana, Kim Enriquez and Leanne Manalanzan) :4:30 pm - Serbisyong Kasangbahay (Annie Rentoy) (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo La Verdad 1350 AM) :5:30 pm - Ito Ang Balita (Gani Oro, Angela Lagunzad and Monica Verallo) (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo La Verdad 1350 AM) :7 pm - Wish TV (Robin and Alice of The Roadshow) (LIVE) (simulcast on Wish 107.5) :8 pm - :Mon: Spotlight (Jorel Ramirez) :Tue: Pulis @ Ur Serbis (PNP Chief Ronald “Bato” dela Rosa) :Wed: Rotary in Action (PP Gerry Panghulan, PP Romy Roxas, PP Lani Abrenica, PP Dong Lorbes, PP Dondon Tenorio and IPP Efren Capa, with IPP Marilen Lagniton of RC Cubao Edsa and PDG Lyne Abanilla of RI District 3810) :Thurs: Istorya (Angela Lagunzad) :Fri: The Dive PH (Bryan Evangelista and Cindy Madduma) :8:30 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) :9:20 pm - Make My Day with Larry Henares (Larry Hernares) :9:30 pm - Why News (Alex Baltazar, Diego Castro III and Atty. Regie Tongol) (LIVE) :10:30 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12 mn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12:30 am - D'X-Man (Bro. Arnel, Sis. Nedie, Sis. Jane, Sis. Jayrell, Bro. Larry, Sis. Lydia and Bro. Cesar) :1 am to 3:50 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) Saturday :3:50 am - UNTV Community Prayer :4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :8 am - KNC Show (Kuya Eric Cabobos, Bency Braine Vallo, Cid Capulong, Christian Luke 'moonlight' Alarcon, Kayla Manarang, Leanne Manalanzan, Angelica Tejana, Kim Enriquez and Leanne Manalanzan) :8:30 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) :12 nn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :1 pm - UNTV Cup (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo La Verdad 1350 AM) :6 pm - Showbiz Overload: Una sa Eksena (Pete Ampoloquio, Jr., Peter Ledesma, Natasha Ledesma) (LIVE) :7 pm - Ito Ang Balita Weekend (Jun Soriao and Lea Ylagan) (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo La Verdad 1350 AM) :7:30 pm - Pangarap ng Puso (Wens Lazaro) :8:30 pm - 911-UNTV (UNTV News reporters) :9:30 pm - How Authentic, The Bible Is... (Bro. Eli Soriano) :9:45 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12 mn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12:30 am - D'X-Man (Bro. Arnel, Sis. Nedie, Sis. Jane, Sis. Jayrell, Bro. Larry, Sis. Lydia and Bro. Cesar) :1 am to 3:50 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) Sunday :3:50 am - UNTV Community Prayer :4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :6 am - Ang Dating Daan: Mandarin Edition (Bro. Eli Soriano) :7 am - Doctors on TV (Dr. JM Co, Dr. Lady Ruvi-Tagulao and Ms. Yas Muralla) :8 am - KNC Show (Kuya Eric Cabobos, Bency Braine Vallo, Cid Capulong, Christian Luke 'moonlight' Alarcon, Kayla Manarang, Leanne Manalanzan, Angelica Tejana, Kim Enriquez and Leanne Manalanzan) :8:30 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) :10 am - Trip Ko 'To! :10:30 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) :12 nn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :1 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) :2 pm - UNTV Cup (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo La Verdad 1350 AM) :7 pm - Ito Ang Balita Weekend (Jun Soriao and Lea Ylagan) (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo La Verdad 1350 AM) :7:30 pm - Munting Pangarap (Kuya Daniel Razon) :8:30 pm - ASOP Music Festival (Toni Rose Gayda and Richard Reynoso) (simulcast on Radyo La Verdad 1350 AM) :10 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12 mn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12:30 am - D'X-Man (Bro. Arnel, Sis. Nedie, Sis. Jane, Sis. Jayrell, Bro. Larry, Sis. Lydia and Bro. Cesar) :1 am to 3:50 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) with UNTV Newsbreak (hourly news capsule) Programming News *''Hataw Balita'' (as part of Good Morning Kuya! as a segment) *''C-News'' *''Ito Ang Balita'' *''UNTV Newsbreak'' *''Why News?'' *''Ito Ang Balita Weekend'' Morning show *''Good Morning Kuya!'' (theme song) Public affairs *''Get It Straight with Daniel Razon'' *''Istorya'' *''Make My Day with Larry Henares'' *''Pondahan ni Kuya Daniel'' *''Spotlight'' Public service *''911-UNTV'' *''Doctors on TV'' *''Munting Pangarap'' (theme song) *''Pulis @ Ur Serbis'' *''Rotary in Action'' *''Serbisyong Kasangbahay'' Educational *''KNC Show'' (theme song) Entertainment *''Showbiz Overload: Una sa Eksena'' (theme song) *''Pangarap ng Puso'' (theme song) *''ASOP Music Festival'' (theme song) Infotainment *''Ating Alamin'' *''The Dive PH'' Sports *''UNTV Cup'' Religious *''Ang Dating Daan'' *''Ang Dating Daan: Mandarin Edition'' *''D'X-Man'' (theme song) *''How Authentic The Bible Is'' *''Itanong Mo Kay Soriano'' (theme song) *''Truth in Focus'' *''UNTV Public Service Community Prayer'' Segment *''Certified Kasangbahay'' (with Adjes Carreon) (theme song) See also *Cover Photos *UNTV Channel Guide by Jocas See - issuu *Old UNTV 37 Sked (2004-2006) *UNTV 37 Sked in August 2007 *UNTV 37 Sked (March 2008) *New UNTV Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2008) *Radyo La Verdad 1350 Sked *Wish 1075 Sked Category:UNTV Category:Program Schedule